Yharim
Yharim is a megalomaniacal tyrant that rules over the Terraria world. He is responsible for Calamitas becoming the thing she is now, and many evil beings can be traced back to him. Pre-RP Yharim was exposed to Terrarian lava in his childhood, which opened his mind up to magic he couldn't fathom. Eventually, he learned everything there was to know about magic in that reality and several others. He encountered the Devourer of Gods unexpectedly but made it his ally. He fed his two archenemies, Braelor and Statis, to it and promised it more meals in the future, which he delivered on. He then took in a young and orphaned Calamitas, who he shared his power with. This caused Calamitas to mutate and gain the ability to transform into a monstrous creature, a gigantic eyeball that was fear itself. Recently, he has gained the ability to transcend reality itself, and is now near .EXE power levels. Devil's Return Arc Yharim has forged an alliance with .EXE and has proven to be an intimidating opponent. He currently has Paradoxsym trapped in his own reality, where nothing lives. He has worked with .EXE throughout the Devil's Return Arc before ultimately being killed by Arceus via a Judgement. He's been confirmed to come back by Arceus himself after a conversation with Zarita. Enigma Arc Which he did. And in a blaze. He was enslaved by the Void to do its dirty work. He rounded up his cronies and murdered Zarita when she failed to comply. Ultimately, his goal was stopped when the Phantom Ruby of Infinite was destroyed. He was set free soon after only to be enslaved once again by Enchantress. He freed himself from his chains after the Terrarian and the Devourer were to seal Ceaseless Void. After this, he engaged with and defeated .EXE. He left .EXE with a warning before he and Calamitas departed for Adumber, where they demanded Iris judge them. She did, and they both passed. Yharim is now the God of Time. Yharim Arc Yharim then gathered all the heroes in one place and cut through some of them before they were teleported away, triggering Yharim arc. He engaged with EXE a second time, without assistance, and demolished him. He then had Yuri make it so he was the ruler of the omniverse. He gave the heroes 3-5 days to rest. Ultimately, he and his army caused 56 deaths. He then married Supreme Calamitas officially. Take Back the Omniverse Arc Yharim was very inactive this arc until the end, despite the threat of Moira and her group. He didn't get to do very much, as the instant he joined the final battle of the arc Moira threatened him with his daughter, Angela's own life. Yharim chose to kill Angela and keep his grip on the omniverse...which did him no good as his army left him. Most of it, anyways, even including his own wife. Plagued with self-doubt about his strength, he handed over control of the omniverse to Xeroc. It was also revealed by Rania after Angela's death that Yharim is the son of the Final King, or ???. Abilities *As mentioned, he can negate reality for himself. *Control over time vortexes *He can strengthen the wall that holds void beings in check *Elemental magic *Transdimensional travel *Summoning of bosses, like the Devourer of Gods *Ability to dispose of any corpses by dumping them into his private reality *The ability to seal Ceaseless Void on his own when it took Calamitas and the Devourer to do it the first time. Relationships Calamitas: What used to be a two-way romantic relationship was shattered by Yharim's decision to kill Angela. Now, it is one-sided. Devourer of Gods: Supposedly a mutual respect kinda thing. The Devourer isn't exactly loyal to Yharim; they just have a contract. And boy has he had enough of those. Enchantress: Bitch. Jungle Dragon, Yharon: Aw, who's a good dragon?! Storm Weaver: Sort of respects its loyalty to the Devourer. Is also pissed cause he didn't know it was FUCKING FEMALE Signus, Envoy of the Devourer: Heavily respects Signus' loyalty to him, seeing as how Signus was one of few to stick with him after Angela's death. Ceaseless Void: "I'd tell you to fuck off if I could afford the risk." Category:Terraria Category:Reality Warper Category:Villain Category:Yharim's Army Category:Void